Moment's bliss
by farhancharizard
Summary: (AU one-shot) Based from Life's fulfillment, Athrun and Cagalli spend a day at a theme park. Summary inside. AC


**Summary:** Well… a one-shot based off from my other fic, Life's fulfillment, and chapter 7. The day at the theme park but this time focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. **

Athrun had made the plans for Cagalli's birthday celebration. First to Orb's biggest amusement park in the outskirts of Onogoro, and capped off with a fancy dinner at a posh restaurant in downtown Onogoro. Maybe if there's ample time after that, then they may even have a nighttime escapade. Athrun had originally planned it so that it could fit the both of them, but since Cagalli suggested the idea of bringing Kira along, then he had to make minor changes so as not to make Kira feel alienated, not that Kira doesn't his intentions.

It was an hour's drive from Kira's mansion to the amusement park, and since it's a Saturday, Athrun expected the theme park to be packed with people, especially the younger ones. Though generally concerned that crowd may hinder their fun and make queues longer, Athrun felt that the theme park was the best get away for a fun filled day. Athrun had arrived at the mansion around nine to have breakfast with Kira and Cagalli, who both took the day off from work. Uzumi had declined the offer of joining them at the theme park, citing unfinished work as reason. He did after all gave them their blessings to have fun.

Cagalli were to ride in Athrun's car, Kira opting to drive on his own. They are halfway to their destination; Cagalli couldn't help but feel excited of the day's event.

"Hopefully today's gonna be so much fun! It's been some time since I went to the theme park!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I hope so too Cagalli… it may be crowded though…" Athrun concentrated on the road ahead.

"Yeah, that ain't a problem… queuing is part of the fun as well!"

"It is? What fun is standing waiting for our turn?" Athrun was puzzled.

"Well… you could see the scorned faces of the people who had just gone on the ride, especially those who are going to puke…" Cagalli grinned.

"What makes you so sure you're not going to be one of them?" Athrun smiled, still concentrating on the road, and only took slight glances to Cagalli.

"Actually I'm not too sure myself… the last time I went to the theme park… my head kept spinning for three whole days! Not to mention the number of times I puked…" Cagalli smiled sheepishly.

"Well… that's quite a reassuring sign…" Athrun grinned.

"…"

"…" Both of them smiled, focused on the road in front for some moment.

"Hey Athrun! I want to ride on all the rides! Especially the 'Monster'! It's one of the roller coaster in the world!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I'm sure you would Cagalli… not that many though… I still have to drive back home you know…"

"Aww… come on Athrun! If you'll get dizzy, we'll just take a cab home or just crash Kira's car or something…"

"Are you sure you can handle all the rides?" Athrun smiled.

"Of course! I'm not like my cousin! Bet he'll throw up after just the Ferris wheel!"

"Haha… he's not that weak Cagalli…" Athrun smiled.

"He chickened out most of the rides last time… a stomach ache as his measly excuse…"

"Maybe he did have a stomach ache then…"

Cagalli glared at Athrun. "Why are you always siding him! I'm beginning to think that the two of you are gay partners!"

Athrun smiled. "What if we are? Aren't you going to fight Kira for me?"

"Not in this life time Mr. Zala! I'd rather find myself a rich, fat pompous landlord over you any day of the week…" Cagalli smiled, and sticked her tongue out.

"Ouch… are you really sure Cagalli? Don't come crying to me then…" Athrun grinned, tilted his head to Cagalli.

"Athrun, watch out!"

"What!" Athrun quickly refocused on the road, only to find it was a false warning.

"Hehe… As careful as always huh…" Cagalli giggled.

Athrun smiled, and focused on the road, not letting Cagalli trick him again. "Sometimes Cagalli, you never cease to amaze me…"

They reached the theme park about half-hour later. It took them some time to find an empty parking lot as most lots are filled up. Just from the entrance they could see that the theme park is as crowded as ever. Kira had reached the theme park much earlier than these two, since he sped for most of the journey, making full use of his six-cylinder 240 horsepower engine.

It was mostly crowded at most of the main attractions. The longest queue had to be 'The Monster' roller coaster, where they had to wait nearly an hour to ride it. Kira originally wanted to sit out of that one, but was 'forced' by Cagalli; Kira had to prove that he wasn't a chicken as Cagalli claimed.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Urgh… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Cagalli held her spinning head, and was supported by Athrun.

"You sure you're all right Cagalli?" Athrun asked, as he supported Cagalli.

"Yeah… wait… pass me the…" Athrun quickly passed Cagalli the paper bag and she ran off a bit further from them and puked. A kind lady gave them the paper bag after she saw the condition Cagalli was in; the lady had spares and that she knew her children would need those.

"Hehe… who's the chicken now…" Kira grinned.

"Shut up Kira!" Cagalli grumbled loudly from her position.

"Hehe… what's next? Viking ship anyone?" Kira grinned, teasing Cagalli who is still struggling with her throbbing head.

"But seriously though… I would have been fine if she hadn't shouted from the top of lungs… man… she shouted right beside my ear…" Athrun pouted.

"Haha… that's Cagalli for you…" Kira slapped Athrun's back.

They wandered around for a bit so that Cagalli could get her head straight again. The theme park was rather spacious, and despite the number of visitors in there, the place seemed rather empty except at the rides. Most of the vendors didn't pull as much crowd and they were able to browse through the stalls without much trouble. They reached the small lake in the theme park and there is a rowboat ride. Athrun and Cagalli decided to get on the rowboat attraction, meant for couples. Kira declined the offer to join them.

"Ah… this is relaxing … my head is still throbbing from just now…" Cagalli rubbing her temples as she sat opposite of Athrun, who was steadily rowing the boat further into the middle of the lake. The rowboat is about four metres long, and its width can fit about two people.

"So what about handling all rides as you mentioned earlier…" Athrun grinned.

"Urgh… don't start about that…"

"So are you enjoying the trip so far?"

"Well… apart from the spinning in my head, and that my throat is sore from all the screaming… yeah, enjoying every minute of it…"

Athrun smiled, watching the predicament Cagalli is in. "That's good to hear…"

"We don't exactly do this every day you know… with all the work that's piling on us… we really need to take a break once in a while…" Cagalli relaxed, still her hand rubbing her temples, trying to make the throbbing go away.

"Yeah, the company's been rather busy lately… stocks have increased gradually, especially with the news that Kira will soon take over the company…" Athrun added to Cagalli's point.

"Speaking of Kira…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's okay for Kira to be alone?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli… Kira's not a small kid anymore, he can certainly take care of himself."

"Yeah, what was I thinking? Hehe…" Cagalli smiled.

"In fact, it's more okay if he's alone than rather he's with us…"

"Huh? Why?"

"He'll feel rather uncomfortable sharing this boat with us… and have you seen anyone alone on the rowboat?"

Cagalli looked around and agreed at Athrun's opinion. "Yeah, you're right Athrun…"

"I'm always right Cagalli…" Athrun grinned.

Cagalli playfully pinched and wiggled Athrun's nose. "So much for humility huh… so any other plans after this?"

"Well…I've already made a reservation at a fancy restaurant…"

"That's nice! Hehe… why don't we ask Kira to sponsor the meal… that way we could eat as much delicacies as we want right…" Cagalli grinned, thinking of all the glorious food she could eat.

"You sure know how to bully your cousin huh…" Athrun smiled.

"Hehe… don't we all just love him…" Cagalli shifted her position so that she was now sitting beside Athrun, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Yeah… we sure do all right…" Athrun smiled, enjoying the warmth of Cagalli close to him.

"…"

"…"

"Athrun… how'd I wish everyday would be like this…"

"Yeah… so do I Cagalli… so do I…"

"What'd do you say if we do same for your birthday then?"

"I would rather we try a different thing Cagalli…" Athrun smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Athrun… it's more fun to try new things…."

"Yeah… maybe a new girl friend would be fun too…" Athrun grinned.

Cagalli pinched Athrun's nose. "A new what Mr. Zala?"

Athrun smiled and kissed Cagalli's forehead. "Nothing can replace you Cagalli…"

They spent some time on the rowboat before returning back the boat to the station and met up back with Kira, who had just came back to the theme park after getting Cagalli a present from the nearby mall. They spend some time on some other rides that they didn't get to earlier, such as the Ferris wheel and the Viking ship. They head out to a fancy restaurant in downtown Onogoro, which Athrun had already made a reservation.

The restaurant was indeed a fancy one. The restaurant was rather well known in Onogoro for its ambience and exotic Italian and western dishes, and reservation needs at least to be a week in advance for it to be available. Athrun had chose and reserved this place since two weeks ago, though originally meant for two people and he had to make minor change since the addition of Kira.

"Hey Kira…" Cagalli grinned like a fox. Athrun smiled knowing what Cagalli's intentions are.

"Yeah?" Kira looked up, still holding the menu, intent on looking at it again after answering Cagalli.

"You wouldn't be so kind as to you know… be our dear generous cousin… and…" Cagalli grinned.

Kira understood what Cagalli was trying to point out to. "You could be more direct you know… Yes yes… I'll pay for the dinner… choose anything you like Cagalli…" Kira smiled.

"Hehe… anything right?" Cagalli smiled brightly, being able to eat anything she wants as long as it's in the menu.

A waiter approached the table and asked for their orders.

"Ah… let's see… a Pasta Primavera, Caesar salad, and oh! Caviar omelet and mango juice…" Cagalli done with her order.

"Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo and a Pesce la Bianco… and grape juice." Athrun with his order.

"A sirloin steak, with the house special mushroom sauce, fried calamari and lemon tea." Kira rounded up their order.

"Is that all?" The waiter repeated their orders, and with confirmation proceeded on with their orders.

"So Kira…" Cagalli got the ball rolling.

"Yeah?" Kira examining the utensils on the table.

"How's you present work? I mean how's she doing? How are you two doing?" Cagalli grinned.

"She's fine I guess… it's just that she sometimes get picked on by Fllay because of me…"

"You bring more trouble for her huh…" Athrun relaxed on his chair.

"Hey… you don't have to make it seem like it's all my fault…" Kira pouted.

The food duly arrived not long after their order. They happily tucked into their food, starving after a day at the theme park.

"Now everyone thinks of me as some kind of hot shot in the department…" Kira grinned.

"You don't exactly have to be proud of that… after all it is still Mwu's proposal after all…" Cagalli spoke, after taking a spoonful of her pasta.

"But it's still nice in a way…" Kira smiled, enjoying his moment.

"Yeah nice… and you had to run all the way to the gents to hide from uncle Uzumi…" Athrun grinned.

"What? He did that?" Cagalli perked up.

"Well… I had no other choice back then… I was also on my way to the gents incidentally…" Kira blushed.

"Wuss…" Cagalli sticked her tongue out.

"And because of that… now someone knows who I really am…"

"Who?" Athrun and Cagalli chorused together.

"Yzak…"

"Yzak?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah… the one who had the little scar on his cheek."

"Oh… so how'd he reacted?" Athrun asked, knowing whom Kira was mentioning. Cagalli is still very blur to whom the person was.

"Well… actually… he'd keep it a secret… he feels indebted to us in a way…"

"Indebted? To us?" Athrun still puzzled.

"Yeah… it's simple actually… you hired him… and he found out I hired you… he was really glad to have found a job… so in a way he feels indebted…" Kira explained about Yzak.

"Wow… you're really that lucky huh Kira…" Cagalli still had a hard time processing the information.

"He's just using my good nature to his advantage…" Athrun grinned.

"There's a lot of work for us you know Kira… when are you going to make your moves…" Cagalli sighed.

"It takes time to get to know her Cagalli… anyways… happy birthday!" Kira handed his present to Cagalli.

"Oh… you shouldn't have to… Hehe… too crappy… you should have bought more!" Cagalli smiled when receiving her present. She took no time in unwrapping the paper to find the diamond earrings. Her eyes shone brightly but then glared at Kira. "Is this one of your ideas of making me more girly…"

Kira had a goofy smile. It was Athrun's turn to give Cagalli her present. Cagalli unwrapped the paper and open the casing to reveal a white gold bracelet, decorated with mini heart shaped diamonds. Cagalli loved it the moment she set her eyes on it.

"I love it Athrun! Thanks!" Cagalli gave Athrun a peck on his cheeks.

"Check the underside of it Cagalli…" Athrun instructed Cagalli. Cagalli did as she was told to find an _Athrun and Cagalli always_ engraved on it.

"Aww…" Cagalli hugged Athrun even more.

"Urgh… my eyes are killing me…" Kira teased the both of them.

They relaxed for a while and left the restaurant around nine. Kira paid for the meal and they are at their parked cars, discussing about what they are going to do next.

"So that's it for today huh…" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah… guess so…" Kira answered

"But it's only nine! Why don't we hang around some other place?" Cagalli asked both Kira and Athrun.

"Hmm… yeah… it's still rather early… and tomorrow's a Sunday…" Athrun agreeing with Cagalli's idea.

"Well… you guys should have time alone… don't want to spoil your romantic getaway or anything…" Kira grinned.

"Okay Kira… your miss…" Cagalli said while getting into the passenger seat of Athrun's car, leaving the two guys to talk to themselves.

"So where you're heading to? Home?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah… probably… hey! What exactly did you tell Fllay? About my work?"

"Well… I just told her that you're on a one-day course and that your work are to be placed on your desk."

"Oh… then I'm sure are there are loads of it… well… I'm going to the office first to pick up the work before heading home… tomorrow is a Sunday and I could do the work tomorrow, rather than slugging it out on Monday… Well… See you guys…"

"Yeah… so long Kira…" They went their separate ways; Kira to the office to collect his assignments and Athrun and Cagalli still deciding where to go next, or rather Athrun not telling Cagalli where they're headed to next.

"Hey Athrun! Where are we headed to?" Cagalli asked.

"Just sit tight and relax Cagalli. You'll know when we reach there."

"You'd better bring me to those weird places… especially at night Athrun…" Cagalli glanced to Athrun.

"Nothing of the sort of Cagalli… just sit back and relax… trust me on this…" Athrun smiled, glancing to Cagalli.

"Okay then…"

The ride wasn't a long one, about half an hour away from the restaurant. Athrun had brought Cagalli to the peak of a hill, turned into a tourist attraction. Though a tourist attraction, there weren't that many people on the hill. The hill is situated between the theme park and downtown Onogoro, so one could see the vibrant lights of the city and even the theme park, especially at night.

"Wow! How'd you know of this place Athrun?" Cagalli looking at the vibrant city lights and of the theme park in the other direction.

"Well… Kira and I used to come here quite often, especially during high school, sharing our problems and all…"

Athrun hugged Cagalli from behind, and Cagalli relaxed in her man's arms.

"Athrun… what do you like about me?"

"Everything Cagalli… even your faults…"

"Thanks Athrun… for being you…"

"Having you Cagalli…is a dream I'll never want to wake up from…"

Bathed under the moonlight, the pair sealed their undying love with a passionate kiss … capturing the moment's bliss…

**End of one-shot**

**Author notes:** Well… that's the one-shot…dedicated to the people who requested for it… Hehe… if you people realize some part may be the same or copied from chapter 7… but it flows with the story, and so I explained how the dialogues came about in the first place. Hehe… well… don't flame me if the one-shot is crappy… I'm inspiring to be a decent writer… : )

About next chap of Life's fulfillment… I need more time to get the next chap rolling… I'm in a real mental block… and I need to string together the events for the next chap… unfortunately… I still do not know what I'm gonna write about next… sighs… Well… read and review people!


End file.
